


and the birds sing

by 9memes (orphan_account)



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/9memes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sojin tries to impress Keumjo.</p>
<p>(Keumjo was impressed from the start, but she doesn't need to know that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the birds sing

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of those two pictures Sojin posted the other day. Thanks to those who proofread for me! Any mistakes left over are my own.
> 
> Title from Mcfly's "Love is Easy"

Hyemi told her not to do it. Sojin didn't send more than _'Hey can I ask a question?'_ before she got a resounding no as a response.

Minha (glued to Hyemi as usual) was the one to give a proper reply. It wasn't that they didn't trust Sojin's judgement, but rather they didn't trust her willingness to please others. Namely Keumjo.

And the situation just so happened to pertain to the maknae.

Not that Hyemi and Minha needed to know that. Not that they even got the chance to; Keumjo peered over and gave Sojin the most pompous of sneers, causing the older girl to huff, put her phone away and go through with her plan, warnings be damned.

Climbing a tree wasn't hard anyway, right?

A few minutes of scrambling up the trunk and ignoring Keumjo's comments and Sojin finds herself clinging to one of the two bigger branches. She slowly rotates herself so that she's safely between them, and lets herself rest on the bottom one. After making sure she was secure in her spot, she looks over to the girl on the ground.

"I told you I could do it!" Sojin calls out, beaming down at her friend. She's met with the sight of Keumjo pointing her phone at her, and holds up a peace sign.

"And I'm proud." Keumjo hums, capturing the moment. The younger girl's voice is heavy with sarcasm, but the smile Sojin sees tells her she meant what she said. “Upload this one. It's cute."

"I will, I will," Sojin answered back, getting up to move before pausing and settling back into her previous position. "After I rest first. It's nice up here."

Keumjo relents, but only for a moment as the situation dawns on her quickly. She grins. "You can't get down, can you?"

Sojin can only press her face against the branch. The bark is rough on her skin, but easier to bear than her shame. Thankfully the maknae only laughs and takes pictures for a little bit before offering to call for help.

Hyemi and Minha were clearly out of the question, if not for the _‘I told you so’_ she knew they would deliver immediately, then for the teasing afterwards. Hyuna too; as willing as the eldest member would be to help, she also had a mouth that flapped in the wind, most often to Hyemi. Kyungri was working, so that left Hyemin and Sungah.

Keumjo of course calls Sungah.

Having to be rescued by your crush's old crush while trying to impress said crush was a low Sojin didn't know she could achieve.

Sungah, to her credit, arrives quickly and asks no questions. Sojin finds it hard to keep a grudge however small on the older girl, especially when she provides both physical support getting her down and emotional support in the form of hugs and reassuring words. She even brings food from her family's restaurant for them to have for lunch.

"You're welcome," Sungah says to Sojin when she leaves, and the wink she gives the dancer tells her it might be for more than the rescue and food.

The texts of _‘I gave you a date!!’_ and a plethora of emojis a few moments later confirms it.

The two of them find a bench and Sojin busies herself with setting it up, hoping to quell her embarrassment. Keumjo sits opposite her but she doesn’t dare look up.

When the bench shifts and Keumjo leans over the table and holds her face, Sojin can't even brace for impact, not knowing what the younger girl will do.

"Unnie."

"Please, Keumjo." Sojin remains still but her expression is panicked, waiting for her cheeks to be pinched, her head to slam down onto the table, something along that line. Her head is tilted to the side and she closes her eyes tightly.

She feels Keumjo's breath on her cheek but her mind doesn’t register what’s going on fast enough. Bewildered, she turns her head right as the younger girl leans in. Their mouths bump awkwardly, the moment lasting a second before Keumjo recovers and pulls away. They stare at each other with blank expressions, but Keumjo’s cheeks are pink and Sojin is sure hers are the same.

“You...you were cool.”

“T-Thanks.”

They have lunch in silence, save the clattering of tupperware and utensils, and the appearance of a bee flying nearby around halfway through. Sojin steals a glance at her friend every now and then, not surprised when she meets Keumjo’s eyes before they both avert their gazes.

It’s when the food is gone and the table is clean that Sojin breaks the silence.

“I have practice,” she starts, letting the words roll off her lips on their own. If the day’s events have taught her anything, it was that she should be more careful in things, verbal communication included.

“I know. We work together.” Sojin’s cheeks burn brightly, and Keumjo smiles. “I’m done for the day.”

“Ah, so you’re going home then—” Keumjo cuts her off, pulling her by the collar of her shirt and pressing their lips together once more, this time on purpose. Sojin’s mind, having shut down at this point, surrenders to the natural motions of her body and she shyly kisses back, just as the younger girl pulls away.

“Yeah,” Keumjo whispers, keeping Sojin close by her shirt, resting her forehead against hers. She tries to hide it but Sojin can see the spark in her eyes, the corners of her mouth twitching upward; it brings laughter to the dancer’s lips that infects the other girl and keeps them where they stood longer than planned.

Only the constant buzzing of Sojin’s phone snaps them out of it, the pair bashfully parting ways. Sojin skips back to the company building. Keumjo waits till she gets home before dancing.

When Sojin checks her phone later to see one of the more unflattering pictures uploaded onto her Instagram, she doesn’t mind too much.

In fact, a few days later she lets Keumjo take pictures of her hanging upside down from pull-up bars in exchange for a Spiderman smooch.

 


End file.
